Their Place
by Rose Riku
Summary: AkuRoku OneShot. Yaoi. T for a bit of angst and some hardcore kissing. Somewhat AU. Roxas and Axel have had to hide their feelings from the world for a whole year. "I just want you to be happy." Reviews are nice. :


**Whoa. Okay. So… this is gonna be my first ever Yaoi and also my first ever story that has nothing to do with the original story plot (if that makes sense). I hope it has turned out okay.**

**NOTE:**** Remember that this has nothing to do with the actual story line! Roxas and Axel have had to keep their love a secret and meeting in the mansion behind everyone's backs. HARDCORE FLUFF! If you do NOT like yaoi then please don't read, and don't complain. THEY ARE NOT NOBODIES! THERE ARE NO HEARTLESS AND CRAP LIKE THAT, OKAY? Okay.**

**Rating****: T. It's just a hardcore fluff fic. It almost became a lemon but it's not… so there. :P**

**Disclaimer:**** (Insert over-said fact that you already know HERE.)**

**Please review. I may write more AkuRoku fics if you guys like this one. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Their Place: A OneShot.**

"Why is it that you show up _later_ and _later_ every week?! I'm sick of pretending like I can't stand you when I see you in public. Don't you care about _us_ anymore?" Axel began ranting the second Roxas had shut the door behind him in the mansion.

The mansion was _their_ place. The two were in love with each other. But with the way society was, it drew too much attention for them to display their affection of each other in public. So instead, they lived a lie.

"People are starting to wonder where I go every Saturday, Axel. They constantly ask me questions. One day someone's gonna follow me here and then-" The blonde was trying to explain himself calmly as he made his way toward the redhead. His facial features were twisted in worry.

"Then what? Then they know? Oh well. Let them know. I could care less anymore." Letting out a sigh, Axel turned his back on Roxas as he folded his arms. "I'm tired of not being able to be with you." He added so softly that Roxas almost thought he'd imagined the words.

Roxas placed a hand on Axel's shoulder. Axel remained stiff - refusing to look at the blonde he loved.

Without moving, Axel spoke again. "But you don't seem to care enough. All you care about is what people think." He hissed bitterly, but Roxas could hear the tears Axel was choking back. It was torture for him to know that he was causing Axel so much pain.

But deep down he knew that Axel was right. He wouldn't be able to stand all the people that he had grown up with and been surrounded by to desert him because of who he loved.

As if Axel was reading his mind, he spoke up again. "You know, if they were your real friends - then they wouldn't be upset about us." He paused. "And if they did get upset - then screw them! I'd _always_ be here for you…" He hesitated before he spoke his last sentence. He moved his arms so they hung at his sides, but he didn't turn his head an inch. "You have to make a choice."

The blonde sucked in a breath. He felt like he had been punched in the gut. He knew what the answer should be, what he wanted it to be. But he was so _scared_. It frightened him just to try and fathom how people would react.

But then he looked at Axel. His Axel. He knew that Axel spoke the truth when he said he's always be there. He remembered when all of these secrets started…

**((A Year Ago))**

About a year before, it was down pouring on an April day. It was a horrible thunderstorm and no one wanted to be out in it. The rain was coming down in massive sheets and the wind was so strong it could have possibly blown away small animals.

Since Axel was stuck inside the house completely bored from having to stay inside in the weather he decided to give Roxas a call. He could always count on Roxas to be home when he was bored out of his mind.

The phone rang a couple times before Hayner answered the phone with a bitter voice "Roxas ain't home."

"Wh- Hayner?" Axel asked him, confused.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"Why are you at Roxas'? Where is he?" The redhead was a little worried.

"Giant fight broke out between him and Seifer. Roxas lost the fight and there was lots of yelling and screaming between… everyone. Roxas took off a few minutes ago. No one knows where he went. He was a mess, though." Explained Hayner without much interest. "Olette, Pence, and I just decided to stay here because of the storm. We're waiting till it clears. I'm sure Roxas'll be fine."

Axel sighed heavily into the receiver. "_I'll_ go find him." He decided simply before slamming the phone and marching right out into the rain.

The redhead had his hood pulled over his head. The rain smacked against him like tiny knives. The wind kept him off balance as he briskly walked. He had a hunch to where Roxas would be - and he hoped he was right.

The mansion was located at the far edge of the woods. He remembered how Roxas said that he sometimes wished he lived there because it was so far away from society - so far away from all the people that he sometimes couldn't stand. He remembered how Roxas said that even though the place wasn't well taken care of, that it was old and creepy, he felt a strange peace with the place.

Axel decided the mansion was better than a hunch - he _knew_ Roxas would be there. And if he wasn't, well Traverse Town was an extremely small place and he would find him eventually. There was no way Roxas could have left town because all transportation was blocked off due to the crappy weather.

Eventually, Axel reached the mansion. He was cold and soaking wet. The guy-liner he wore began to run down his face so it looked like he'd been crying.

There was a break in the barred fence where someone had broken in before. He slid through it easily and hurried to the door.

Inside the mansion, Roxas was sitting in the middle of the floor in the fetal position. A line of drying blood was smeared on the left side of his face that reached from his temple to nearly his chin. He was aching, wet, cold, and feeling completely alone and miserable.

Seifer had proven to everyone how weak Roxas was. Seifer had been messing with Namine for weeks on end - harassing her, following her. She was upset to the point of a breakdown because of it. Namine was one of his best friends and so he decided to stand up for her. When he did, it turned into a fight. And the deal was that if Roxas won - Seifer would leave Namine alone forever.

Roxas failed.

So everyone was mad at him for losing. No one seemed to care about how he'd tried and how hurt he'd gotten in the process.

He sometimes wondered if they would even notice if he just vanished one day. To Roxas - no one cared.

"Roxas?" Axel opened the mansion door with a surprised and concerned look on his face. He ran immediately to his best friend's side.

"Why are you here?" The blonde asked in complete curiosity. When he tried to look up at Axel it sent a sharp throbbing in his head and he winced.

Axel was mortified when he saw the cuts and bruises left on Roxas' face. He never imagined Seifer would get that serious. "Hayner told me-"

"What did Hayner tell you?" Roxas hissed. Hayner was one of the ones that had been actually _angry_ at Roxas for losing the fight.

Axel sighed. "Just tell me what the heck happened to you."

"It doesn't matter. Everyone hates me-" Roxas started before he was interrupted.

"I don't hate you." Axel declared defensively.

Ignoring Axel's statement, Roxas continued. "No one cares what happened to me-"

"I care." He added.

"No one would notice if I just decided to up and leave one day and never come back." Roxas finished.

Axel had rarely ever seen Roxas _this_ upset or in such bad condition. It was making it very hard for him not to just reach out and wrap his arms around him and tell him everything would be okay.

But he knew he couldn't do that. Roxas had enough to worry about at the moment without knowing his best friend was in love with him.

"You know if you ever left this place would never be fun anymore." The redhead gave the blonde a shy smile.

Roxas just sighed. "You know you don't mean that."

"I do mean it. I honestly don't know what I'd do if you left!" Countered Axel, finding it very hard not to scream to Roxas everything he was feeling.

Axel expected Roxas to continue having his emo moment, so he prepared himself for another counter. But Roxas didn't speak. He kept his head down for several moments before Axel realized that Roxas was crying.

He wasn't completely bawling his eyes out. But tears were sliding down his cheeks and his breathing kept hitching. Axel couldn't just stare and sit there. He cautiously took his right hand and - very, very gently as to not hurt Roxas' bruised face - wiped some of the tears away.

Axel's heart was thudding in his chest because of the action he decided to take. He didn't want to see Roxas' reaction of disgust or awkwardness. It would hurt him too much.

Instead of disgust or awkwardness, however, Roxas slowly tilted his head up to look at Axel in a mere sign of question.

Their eyes locked, and without any words being exchanged - the next thing either of them knew was that Axel was cradling a softly crying Roxas in his arms - while Axel also absent-mindedly stroked Roxas' wet hair. They were still in the middle of the first floor in the mansion.

The two didn't think about anything besides the fact that they were comfortable how they were. That it felt right.

Roxas' tears lasted a while. It was because of everything he was feeling - about Axel, about his friends, about letting people down, about constantly feeling like someone who just didn't belong. The fact that Axel made him feel so much more relaxed about everything made him wonder if it was a good or bad thing. What he was feeling towards Axel scared him… a lot.

Roxas shot up suddenly, sitting straight as a plank. "I'm sorry." He apologized as he rubbed his eyes. His face was burning and throbbing. He felt morbidly embarrassed.

"Don't be." Axel's voice was quiet. He was afraid that that moment with Roxas would be the only one like that he would ever share with him.

"Thanks for coming all the way down here to try and find me. Even in the bad weather. But I'm okay - I plan on staying here for a while to calm myself down. You can go home if you want." Said Roxas as he looked at his friend - the smudged makeup, the slicked down wet hair, and the sad smile showed Axel as Roxas had never seen him before.

To Roxas, Axel was someone who was usually very put together. He was strong, and proud, and had a good sense of style. Axel was confident and rarely ever cried even when he felt his saddest. But the Axel he saw before him looked a bit broken and he wasn't sure why. He wondered if it was something he had done.

"No, I wanna stay here with you." Protested the redhead.

Roxas was slightly taken aback - but he wasn't surprised. He managed to give Axel a bit of a smile, receiving one in return. "I'm kinda glad." He said quietly.

"Here…" Axel said, ripping a part of the sleeve of his coat off. It was damp and a little cold but he knew it would work. "This might hurt a little." He warned as he gently pressed the material down the side of Roxas' face - trying to get the dried blood off.

Roxas winced and tensed. The side of his face stung from the cold, damp fabric.

"Sorry." Apologized Axel. He pulled away from Roxas' face for only a moment before finishing the job. "Better?"

The blonde nodded meekly.

Axel looked over Roxas to see if there was any other extremely bad marks on him. His face had some light bruises, but when his eyes reached Roxas' neck he saw purple-ish brown finger prints.

"Damn." Axel reached out to just barely touch the hand-shaped bruise on the blonde's neck. It was warm, and he assumed Roxas was in a lot more pain than he showed. "Next time I see Seifer, I'm kicking his ass."

Roxas let out a tiny sigh. "Don't bother, Axel. Then everyone would just think you were fighting my battles for me."

"Well I wouldn't be. I'd be kicking his ass because _I_ want to." Argued Axel.

"Just drop it! Why do you have to make such a big deal over everything? What's done is done. I suck at fighting. Oh well. I suck at life too, but no one can help me with that." Roxas said with a dreadfully emotionless voice.

Something in Axel just snapped. He couldn't handle hearing Roxas' emo ranting anymore. "Why do you never let anyone help _you_ Roxas? You say no one cares - call me No One then! Every time I've ever tried to help you, you just dismiss it. You say it's pointless. You say everyone hates you. _I_ don't hate you, Roxas." Axel paused and went all out for his grand finale. "I love you."

The blonde's eyes showed complete astonishment - but he said nothing, nor did he move.

Axel continued on. "I've _always_ loved you, Roxie. I don't care if people think it's weird. I don't care if you're my best friend. I don't care if you're a guy. I just know… that I care about _you_. All that matters to me is to see you happy."

Roxas sucked in a breath.

Axel braced himself. He knew what he'd just done. He'd just laid all the cards on the table. It was now or never - and he had a feeling he was about to lose it all.

The sixteen year old blonde just blinked, dumbfounded. He'd just heard the words he'd always dreamt of Axel saying to him - and now his voice wouldn't work. He wondered if he'd been bumped on the head too hard. He wanted to smile, to laugh, to cry, to scream, and to run away all at once.

Instead he found himself quickly leaning in and planting his lips against Axel's. It felt like a shock had run through him.

Only after a split second of surprise, Axel returned the kiss. Their lips seemed to mold together. Their hearts beat wildly. Axel ran his fingers through Roxas' hair and pulled him closer, entering his tongue in Roxas' mouth. Roxas gave a soft moan of surprise and returned the kiss deeper. The pain that Roxas had been feeling seemed to melt away. He felt numb and happy, almost high. And Axel couldn't stop smiling between kisses. It was hard for them to pull away from each other.

Eventually, they pulled away. They felt dizzy from lack of oxygen. They also felt girlishly giddy, but they held it in.

"I love you too." Roxas admitted quietly, breathlessly.

Axel smiled and sighed in relief. He felt so much lighter. He rested his forehead against Roxas' forehead and closed his eyes.

**((A Year Later))**

Roxas knew it was that day that the place became 'theirs'. They never meant to completely stay away from each other and pretend that they were never friends. But after that day it was hard for them to hide their affections, and they were always on the verge of being discovered. Axel wasn't afraid - but Roxas wouldn't stand to be found out. He was ashamed, which always got Axel steamed up. Eventually, they pretended they had started to hate each other. They would barely see each other except for on Saturdays - in their place where they could completely be themselves.

Now as Roxas stood behind Axel, he slid his arms around his waist and rested his head on Axel's right shoulder. He could smell the strong aroma of Axel's hair gel… and he had to admit that it was kind of nice. He still said nothing.

"I only want you to be happy." Axel whispered. His heart was heavy. He knew that if Roxas chose to end it, it would hurt. But if it was what Roxas wanted then it was what he wanted too.

"I love you, Axel." Roxas stated almost silently as he breathed on Axel's neck.

Roxas' words seemed to swirl around Axel, pulling him to a point where he felt like he could be drowning in happiness. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't talk but it all felt nice.

"Why would I choose anyone or anything over you?" He asked rhetorically, still breathing against the skin of Axel's neck. "I'll fix everything. I promise." He finished before planting a kiss where he had just been breathing on.

A shiver went down Axel's spine. There was still a small lump in his throat. But he felt so relieved. He turned around and pinned Roxas to the wall, kissing him hard on the mouth. His hands slipped to the sides of Roxas' waist as he kissed him aggressively.

Roxas kissed him just as fervently back, both of his hands entwined in Axel's thickly gelled red hair.

"Don't ever leave me, okay? Just don't." Breathed Axel in between their kisses. "Okay, Roxie?" He asked when he didn't get a response. "I love you too much."

The blonde pulled away for long enough just to catch his breath before he spoke. "I'm not going anywhere." He replied before leaning in to tenderly peck his prince on the lips.

It was another wonderful memory for them in their place.

**

* * *

**

**Wooooow. I have never done anything quite like that before. I love trying new things!**

**But the question is - DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT?! I need to know. Good or bad? Review! (Maybe I'll make a sequel!) (;**

**- The Infamous Villain.**


End file.
